Awkward Silence
by hana97
Summary: Aomine, Kise, dan Satsuki memutuskan sesuatu. Apa ya? yang pasti berkaitan tentang Kuroko. Warning : BAD language, BAD Summary, Short story i write ever, TYPOS, and many more...
1. Chapter 1

**Awkward Silence**

Chapter 1

I don't own Kuroko no Basket, the owner is FUJIMAKI Tadatoshi only...

Enjoy...

_'Hello, Aomine disini. Aku sekarang sedang berada di kamar Tetsu, Aku datang kemari ditemani Satsuki dan Kise...mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang kami lakukan berbarengan di KAMAR TETSU, bukan begitu? Baik akan ku katakan alasannya...ehem Tetsu sangat disayangkan sedang terbaring lemas karena flu yang menyerangnya dan kami datang dengan alasan ingin menjenguknya. Mungkin untuk ku saja, karena alasan kedua orang didepanku ini agak melenceng...'_

Kulirik kedua temanku itu, Satsuki mulai bersikap sok perawat terhadap Tetsu yang sedang bernafas sambil pengap-pengapan (kasian sekali dia)...sedangkan Kise...mulai memasang senyum palsu dari sampingku menatap Satsuki dengan hawa membunuh, yang begonya gak digubris sama sekali oleh teman semasa kecilku itu.

_'Ah...aku benci ini terjebak dalam awkward silence...!'_

Kutarik lengan Satsuki, untuk keluar dari kamar Tetsu. Perbuatanku itu membuat Kise dan Satsuki bingung.

"Aomineeee-kun...apa yang ka-"

" Antar aku membeli majalah porn, buah, dan kue untuk Tetsu..." Kata ku tegas sambil terus menariknya keluar kamar. Bisa kudengar dia ingin membantah tapi diurungkan dan memilih mengikuti.

Kubuka pintu dan keluar bersama Satsuki, sebelum menutup pintu aku memandang Kise yang masih kebingungan, aku hanya berkedip dan berkata tanpa suara** 'KAU BERHUTANG PADAKU' **lalu kututup pintu kamar Tetsu dan aku bersumpah melihat wajah Kise memerah sepersekian detik sebelum pintu tertutup sepenuhnya.

_'Sebenarnya Kise tak berhutang padaku, Hell aku hanya tak mau Satsuki semakin dekat dengan Tetsu, hanya aku yang boleh..!'_ Kucuri pandang kearah Satsuki yang berjalan disampingku. Seperti biasa dia terlihat luar biasa cantik saat sedang serius.

Mungkin kalian pikir Aomine dan Satsuki hanya teman biasa, tapi tidak, tak mungkin kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada orang yang selalu bersamamu, hampir sepanjang kau hidup sekarang. Cinta teman sepermainan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lah Aomine sekarang...

"Neee... Aomine-kun apa yang akan kita beli untuk Tetsu-kun?" Ucapan Satsuki membawaku kembali kekenyataan.

"Terserah kau..." Jawabku ketus, sedangkan Satsuki hanya manyun mendengar jawabanku, tapi tak lama dia tertawa melihatku.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok..." Kami pun kembali berjalan menuju toko...

_' Kise kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan benar...'_

**TBC**

Cerita Gj nan abal ini bakal jadi 2 chapter, chapter selanjutnya hana update kalo sempet, kalo bisa sih sebelum UTS...

Please Review, i want to know your opinion about this one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward Silence**

Chapter 2

Please enjoy~

"Eeee….nee Kurokochi what did you want me to do?"

"….*cough*…*cough*… dunno.."

" It's that so…."

Keheningan kembali lagi diantara kedua orang itu, malah lebih parah dari pada yang sebelumnya. Kuroko hanya berbaring membelakangi Kise, sedangkan Kise sendiri hanya bisa bergerak nervous di tempatnya duduk.

'_Oh, kenapa harus kayak begini lagi? Padahal Aominechi sudah mendukungku (pasti dia minta upah nanti) dengan pergi membawa satsuki supaya, aku bisa berduaan dengan Kurokochi….AGHRRR…. aku bisa gila kalau __Awkward Silence ini terus berlanjut….' _ Piker Kise sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut blondenya yang lembut. Dia lalu mencuri pandang kearah orang sakit yang terbaring didepannya, dan hatinya langsung melonjak kaget saat melihat Kuroko sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan memandang dengan lekat kearahnya.

'_GOD….! Pasti wajahku aneh saat berpikir tadi, apa yang harus kulakukan..?'_ Kise berteriak dalam pikirannya, wajahnya memerah tapi tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang. Kise berusaha tenang kembali , menarik nafas perlahan. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya menunjukan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa.

" Ada apa Kurokochi? Kau butuh sesuatu ?" Tanya Kise, Kuroko memandangnya persekian detik (Kise bersumpah ia melihat rona merah pudar di wajah Kurokochi…atau itu karena demam?)

"bisakah kau ambilkan obatku diatas meja belajar?" kata Kuroko dengan nada monotonnya, Kise mengangguk lalu bangkit untuk mengambil obat dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Lelaki berambut biru itu pun langsung meminum obatnya mengucapkan terimakasih dan kembali berbaring. Melihat Kuroko sudah kembali berbaring membelakanginya, Kise menarik nafas putus asa.

'_Bagaimana hubunganku dan Kurokochi bisa berkembang kalo begini terus?' _pikir Kise frustasi, lalu ia pun segera membalikan badannya untuk kembali ke posisi duduknya tadi….tapi terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menariknya dari bawah selimut. Wajah Kise memerah bagai tomat.

"Kurok-"

"Tetap disampingku…"

Wajah Kise sukses menyaingi tomat di ibu tetangga, wajahnya merah merekah, tapi toh bukan hanya dia yang memerah. Kise pun duduk disamping tempat tidur Kuroko, diam untuk sesaat lalu senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Dia membelai rambut Kuroko dengan lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya ke sosok dibalik selimut (yang pastinya sedang menyembunyikan rona merahnya).

" I will always by your side, my dear Kurokochi.." Kise membisik pelan, mengembalikan badannya keposisi tegak sambil masih mengelus-elus rambut Kuroko.

'_Yap, Awkward Silence ini sudah berakhir...'_

* * *

_**_FIN_**_

Akhirnya bisa nge-update juga, maaf buat update yang lama… UTS ku sudah selesai dan hasilnya….eeee…lumayan lah, bagaimana dengan Aomine dan Satsuki bayangkan saja sendiri (ohonhonhonhonhon...dasar author sedeng). Big hug and thanks to Naoto4Shirogane, akai chibi seme, Hana Mizuno, osananajimi, dan kalian yang udah mau baca cerita ini…

I LOVE YOU GUYS…


End file.
